tyree_bridgesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyree Bridges
Tyree Erza Bridges (born August 17, 2018) is an American singer, songwriter and entrepreneur. Born in Neptune, New Jersey, at the age of seventeen years old, Tyree released his debut album Love You Always which started his career. Which He started his music carer with two singles back in 2015 "Deserve" featuring Killah and "Cause She Love Me" with Deuce & $ilence. Tyree took a break from his music and branched off into digital creator with arts and business. Tyree started off his career doing all his projects and work by himself with his music, business, and digital platform. In 2018 Tyree decides to return back to music releasing his solo single after three years "I Want You" leading to his debut EP "Seven" on September 15, 2018. In 2019 Tyree released his debut album "Love You Always" which described as a "intimate romantic breakup-story." __TOC__ Early Life Tyree was born & raised in Neptune, New Jersey to Chaumene Wilder and Derico Bridges. Tyree grew up in a religious environment. Tyree was introduced to music, specifically in Christian/Gospel. Music always inspired Tyree, but inspiration went to another level after being introduced to artists as Beyoncé & Frank Ocean (whom is Tyree's still to this day biggest inspirations in the music industry.) Tyree always felt that music is music, his choice of music wasn't an interference with his relationship with God. Tyree interest in music began to grow even more in 2014 when he initiate be more social media active. Tyree began to start posting cover videos for him singing songs such as Lorde's Royal and Chris Brown's Don't Judge Me. Career 2015-2018: Intro to Music Career Tyree career first started in 2015 after releasing collaboration with rappers, Deuce & $ilence with their record "Cause She Love Me" on February 1, 2015. After a weeks, on February 27, 2015 Tyree release his first single "Deserve" featuring Killah. After Tyree's two singles being released, Tyree takes a break with music and goes into the YouTube world recording YouTube through out the years old 2015- 2017. Later in early 2018, Tyree deletes all his old YouTube videos to "start new" and branch into the music industry once again. On August 17, 2018 Tyree released his leading single to his debut EP, Seven. Tyree's project Seven was first released with the total of twelve tracks after weeks Tyree removes half of the tracks to have it officially a "EP." He felt Seven wasn't good enough to be entitled as his "debut album." 2019-present: Breezy On July, 31 2019 Tyree announced his new debut album "Love You Always" and promotion single from the album, "Out My Head". Bridges had a idea for focus of the album, he stated that the album was actually based off a true story-his love life. Back in April of 2019 Tyree released his first single for this debut album "Bout My Baby" after putting out his EP "Seven" seven months after. The Love You Always gave a big intimate transparent moment from Tyree, he also shared that every song from the album was written and majority of it was only written by him himself. Bridges felt as best to be real open about his life at that moment and share that as his first album. Songs like "Forever" where Tyree is explaining the point of view of a female's heart after being brokenhearted from a man that has their eyes on someone else. Even with brusque tracks like "T.M.W.U." and "Out My Head" where's Bridges finds himself being too canonized to his ex lover. Couple months after Bridges' debut, he releases single "Never Had Before' for his upcoming EP, Take It Slow. Personal Life Relationships Tyree shared his relationship with Karina Colon aka KC back in 2015 from Tyree's record "KC My Love." Breaking up February 13, 2015 the day before Valentine's day. Religion Tyree was raised in Apostolic Church keeping Christianity with him always. Discography Main article: Tyree Bridges' Discography * Seven - EP (2018) External links Tyree Bridges Website: http://tyreebridges.com Category:Browse